hypernova_escape_from_hadeafandomcom-20200214-history
The buildings
Many buildings are upgradeable! For details, see the in-game tech tree. Ui.icon.database.building.armory.png|Armory: this is a 3D printer that produces turrets instead of buildings. Ui.icon.database.building.crib copy.png|Crib: they say home is where the heart is. Well, our home is about to be swallowed by a giant expanding body of hot plasma, so for now these Cribs will have to do. They provide living quarters and are absolutely fundamental towards expanding the colony. Ui.icon.database.building.driller copy.png|Driller: the Driller extracts resources from the ground using powerful tractor beams. The beams themselves don’t actually look like a tractor, so we don’t know why they’re called that. But we digress. Educator bonuses on cribs do not stack. Ui.icon.database.building.educator copy.png|Educator: these facilities teach the young and old alike how to apply their potential in service of the colony. They also teach survival tactics and safety protocols that positively affect population growth. Crib capacity: +150, Crib growth rate: +35/min. Educator bonuses on cribs do not stack. Ui.icon.database.building.collector copy.png|Excavator: a special (bigger) version of the driller used to mine special resources. Ui.icon.database.building.fixycoil copy.png|Fixycoil: a Fixycoil repairs all damaged buildings in range. It operates at a constant level of energy, so the more buildings to fix, the slower the fixing. Auto-repair option: automatically repairs all buildings in range when their health drops below 80%. Ui.icon.database.building.grub.hut copy.png|Grub hut: these are ancient, traditional, hi-tech, state of the art hydroponic gardens that provide food to all Cribs within range. They are fundamental in establishing living conditions for colonists. Ui.icon.database.building.gunk.vat copy.png|Gunk vat: a sewage machine that ensures better living conditions allowing for faster population growth and bigger Crib capacity. It can even repurpose waste into smaller amounts of building resources. We don’t quite understand the need to display it in big transparent reservoirs for everyone to see, but whatever. Crib capacity: +200, Crib growth rate: +30/min. Gunk Vat bonuses do not stack. Ui.icon.database.building.healthshack copy.png|Health shack: an inhospitable environment tends to put people into hospitals. This building keeps the colonists in its range healthier, allowing them to expand easier. Crib capacity: +300, Crib growth rate: +20/min. Healthshack bonuses do not stack. Ui.icon.database.building.hydrator copy.png|Hydrator: these machines extract water vapor from the atmosphere and provide hydration to any Crib within their range. They are fundamental in establishing living conditions for colonists. Ui.icon.database.building.maintainer copy.png|Maintainer: from tons of pollen to an irregular magnetic field to an occasional tiny bit of atmosphere that doesn’t get purified, there are plenty of reasons why hardware here on Haya will eventually malfunction. This building accounts for these factors and prevents equipment failure (fog damage) for all structures in its range. Ui.icon.database.building.mothership copy.png|Mothership: the Mothership is the foundation of our escape. It produces buildings and powers all our technology. Its drones are also the last line of defense. If it is destroyed, everything is lost. So make sure the wild inhabitants of this moon don’t rip it to shreds! Ui.icon.database.building.obliterator copy.png|Obliterator: a war machine so dangerous that it’s illegal back home. Here on Haya… not so much. It produces and launches a missile that will explode in a bubble of anti-particles, obliterating any organism carrying the targeted DNA. In this case, the Hayan monsters. Ui.icon.database.building.printamp copy.png|Printamp: a special module that produces synthetic materials used by Printers and Armories to print certain structures unlocked by the Techsroom. Ui.icon.database.building.printer copy.png|Printer: just like the Mothership, this building can produce other buildings. However, it cannot make more printers. Please don’t touch the printer goo, it doesn’t wash off easily. Or at all. Ui.icon.database.building.purifier copy.png|Purifier: do you like suffocating to death? No? Well, then you’ll be needing one of these. They clear the insufferable atmosphere of this moon and prevent buildings from degrading rapidly. Ui.icon.database.building.radarbot copy.png|Radarbot: the Meteorbot tracks asteroid movements and can predict their impact points to a certain degree of accuracy. Ui.icon.database.building.recycler copy.png|Recybler: this building is essentially the opposite of a printer. It will destroy buildings, extract 50% of the materials they are made of, and sort these for re-use. Since it cannot recycle itself, you would have to build another one to recycle the one you have… which would be rather pointless. Ui.icon.database.building.relaxyfier copy.png|Relaxyfier: after a long day of trying to not get eaten, it is good to have your mind distracted from the fact that your civilization is about to be obliterated by a cataclysmic cosmic event. A less stressful colony will expand faster. Crib capacity: +100. Crib growth rate: +25/min. Relaxyfier bonuses do not stack. Ui.icon.database.building.relay copy.png|Rekay: this building beams power from the Mothership to all structures in its vicinity. It is an essential component in building a power grid and allowing the colony to expand. Be mindful of its effective range, and do not stick your tongue into it. Ui.icon.database.building.sanctum copy.png|Sanctum: a place to contemplate existence, consciousness, purpose, morality or dinner, slack off, kill time, maybe take a nap. But mainly it connects the colonists to their roots and lifts their spirits. Crib capacity: +250. Crib growth rate: +10/min. Sanctum bonuses do not stack. Ui.icon.database.building.stellar.bridge copy.png|Stellar bridge: the portal that bridges the distance between stars, powered by special materials now only found here on Haya. Building and powering it is the central objective of the entire mission! Ui.icon.database.building.techshroom copy.png|Techsroom: this is a supercomputer that researches new structures, as well as upgrades for existing ones. Ui.icon.database.building.trapper copy.png|Trapper: this building was designed to capture, house, and transport animals. It has been modified to accommodate Hayan beasts in order to save them for extinction. Due to the Trapper's big size and specialized nature, it can only be printed by the Mothership and you may only control one at a time. Required for creature capture goal! ui.icon.database.building.vigilant copy.png|Vigilant: this device keeps a lookout for any dangerous enemy activity and calculates their next attack, as well as makes them visible on the map. The Vigilant will warn you about the attacks before they actually happen. Category:Faction navboxes